nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Hildegard Sprigglespruxx
Hildegard Sprigglespruxx ist Gnomin im innovativ-progressiven Institut für Pfuschkunde. Sie ist furchtlos, außer gegenüber Kreaturen, die größer sind als Langbeiner, Bäumen und natürlich ihrer Mutter. Etliche Interviews hat sie geführt. Heute aber wird der Frager zum Befragten. Ich spiele Coiren Bayvanar, dies ist der 13. Teil der Forscherligainterviews und der Spieler von Hildegard stellt sich nun meinen Fragen. Coiren: Guten Tag, Spieler von Hildegard! Hildegard Sprigglespruxx: Hallo! Coiren: Du führst nicht nur Interviews, du spielst auch in der Arena und leitest einen RP-PvE-Schlachtzug. Meine Frage an dich: Hast du eigentlich noch ein Leben? Hildegard: Aber klar. Da ich freiberuflich arbeite, kann ich mir die Zeit recht gut einteilen und aktuell brauchen meine Jobs nur etwa 15 Stunden pro Woche, was Zeit für ausgiebiges Spielen, Sport und meine Freunde lässt. Coiren: Online-Spiele haben unter anderem den Ruf, Millionen junger Menschen ins soziale Abseits zu treiben. Dazu kommen wir später noch einmal. Patch 3.1 steht in einigen Wochen ins Haus und Ulduar wird seine Tore öffnen. Möchte Hildegard ein Mechagnom werden? Verflucht sie die Gabe des Fleisches? Hildegard: Tja, das ist die große Frage. Aktuell arbeitet sich Hilde durch die ganzen Quellen zu Ulduar, aber viel mehr als diese Frostzwerge als Eroberer Ulduars sind ja noch nicht bekannt. Sobald die ersten Spoiler raus sind, wird der nächste Vortrag beim Institut auch fertig werden. Nur die große Frage, ob uns Yogg-Saron da erwartet, beeinflusst die Geschichte. Grundsätzlich hatte Hilde ja schon immer eine besondere Liebe für mechanische Wesen und deswegen kommt ihr die Idee, mechanisch zu werden, natürlich sehr logisch vor, aber andererseits liebt sie auch ihren Körper. Coiren: Sie liebt also ihren untersetzten Gnomenkörper? Hildegard: Absolut, und aus Hildes Sicht ist der ja keineswegs untersetzt. Sie sieht sich als größenangepasst, und der große Kopf sowie der kleine und agile Körper passen wunderbar. Gnome können einfach viel besser schleichen als Wesen mit langen Beinen. Coiren: Abgesehen von den Gnomen, Spieler von Hildegard, welche Völker findest du bezüglich ihres Aussehens und ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte besonders gelungen? Hildegard: Ich mag Trolle am liebsten und hab auch lange zwischen Troll und Gnom überlegt. Allerdings besteht bei Trollen wie auch Gnomen schnell die Gefahr, zu sehr ins Klischee zu rutschen. Die Geschichten der Elfen fand ich meist nicht so richtig interessant. Menschen sind teilweise zu pathetisch. Die Untoten gefallen mir sehr gut in der Gebrochenheit und dem neuen Körper verbunden mit dem alten Geist. Das würde mich auch mal interessieren, aber mir hat die Vertonung von denen nicht gefallen. Viel zu gruselig. Coiren: Welche eine Sache gefällt dir an World of Warcraft am besten? Hildegard: Puh, ich denke gerade die Mischung von vielen Dingen. Einerseits ein wunderbares Solospiel mit interessanten Geschichten und einer Charakterentwicklung. Das hat so was von diesem Civilization-Gefühl. Dann der Wettbewerb in der Arena wie auch die Schlachtzüge und das RP. Mir würden Spiele, die sich auf einen einzelnen Aspekt konzentrieren, wohl nicht gefallen. Coiren: Und welcher Punkt, und diesmal wirklich nur eine Sache, stört dich am meisten? Hildegard: Der hohe Zeitaufwand für Dinge wie Ruf bei den Söhnen Hodirs oder Verzauberungen. Sprich: alles, was langweilige Wiederholungen sind. Coiren: Was müsste ein Online-Spiel aufweisen, damit du wechselst? Hildegard: Gnome! Nein, im Ernst, aktuell könnte nur die Kampfmechanik noch verbessert werden aber ich sehe keine Ideen, die es auf dem Markt gibt, die wirklich attraktiver wären. Allerdings würde mir ein Setting, das nicht im Mittelalter spielt, wohl besser gefallen. So was wie Ende 19. Jahrhundert, Großstadtsumpf. Coiren: Szenarien, geprägt von Naturalismus und Expressionismus? Hildegard: Ja, und den Industriebauten. Ich liebe Chaplins "Modern Times", also es darf nicht zu nah an die Realität. Sozialkritik in einem MMO fände ich schrecklich. Es soll auf keinen Fall realistisch sein. Die Ästhetik von diesem Comic, ich versuche mich an den Namen zu erinnern, der mit Johnny Depp verfilmt wurde, spielt in London, mit diesem Massenmörder... Coiren: "From Hell"? Hildegard: Genau! So etwas. Irgendwo zwischen dem Slapstick und den Zahnrädern von "Modern Times", dem Grusel von "Nosferatu" und der Verdorbenheit von "From Hell". Coiren: Apropos Verdorbenheit. Online-Spiele verderben unsere Jugend. Ist das Unsinn? Hildegard: Schwierige Frage, und da ist keine einfache Antwort möglich. Coiren: Gib uns nur einen Überblick deiner Sichtweise Hildegard: Einerseits kann man in so einem Spiel wie ein Heroin-Junkie draufgehen, andererseits lernt man ja auch viel, gerade wenn man in Schlachtzügen unterwegs ist. Wenn man das Klischee vom kontaktscheuen Hornbrillenträger nimmt, dann lernt der immerhin, sich mit anderen auseinanderzusetzen. Der reine Ego Trip funktioniert in so einem Spiel ja nicht. Ich denke, ich würde meinen eigenen Kindern, wenn ich welche hätte, erst ab 16 und dann mit begrenzter Spielzeit so etwas erlauben und auch sehr streng auf Noten, Sport und so was achten. Coiren: Hast du etwas gelernt? Hildegard: Man braucht eine gewisse Disziplin und es ist mit allem so: Manche Leute kiffen ein paar Joints und haben kein Problem, andere ziehen sich irgendwann zum Frühstück die Bong durch. Nur, ich denke, man kann sagen, dass ein MMO besser ist, als vor dem Fernseher zu kleben oder andere Wege der Realitätsflucht zu nehmen. Aber, man kann MMOs auch in einem gesunden Maße spielen, Sport treiben, Freunde haben, Beziehungsleben leben und ähnliches. Bestes Beispiel sind einige der Top-Raid-Gilden, deren Mitglieder teilweise parallel zu einem extrem auf Wettbewerb ausgelegten Spiel noch ihr Studium deutlich unter Normalstudienzeit durchziehen. Es kommt auf einen selbst an und je willensschwächer man ist, desto gefährlicher ist das. Aber das trifft auf sehr viele Dinge zu. Ich vermute, MMOs stehen deswegen so im Blickpunkt, weil die Leute, die sich so zurückziehen, eben damit öffentlich werden. Coiren: Diese Spieler der Top-Gilden, bewunderst du sie? Hildegard: Ich empfinde Respekt für das, was sie leisten aber empfinde sie nicht als Vorbilder. Ich denke, denen fehlt häufig die Poesie, die beispielsweise manche Sportler haben. Der spätere Mehmet Scholl ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie ich mir einen interessanten Leistungssportler vorstelle (der junge Mehmet Scholl war allerdings ne Pfeife). Coiren: Du leitest einen Schlachtzug. Hätte es Auswirkungen auf dich, wenn er morgen zerbrechen würde? Hildegard: Klar wäre das schmerzlich. Der Schlachtzug ist ja letztlich genau so gebaut, dass er dem entspricht, wie ich spielen will: Viel Spaß, Rollenspiel, Lust auf Herausforderungen, aber eben auch in Maßen und ohne dem Spiel die Wichtigkeit zu geben. Außerdem würden viele Bekanntschaften wohl darunter leiden. Coiren: Das klingt so harmlos. Du steckst ausgesprochen viel Zeit und Herzblut in die Sache. Das wäre ehrlich nur "schmerzlich"? Hildegard: Ich trauere meist kurz und intensiv, aber nicht lange. Wenn es vorbei ist, dann ist es vorbei und ich hab genug andere Dinge, auf die ich Lust und Laune hab. Coiren: Zum Beispiel? Hildegard: Ich wollte endlich mal "Auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit" von Proust lesen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich meine Freunde regelmäßig bekochen. Und wer weiß, wann die nächste Beziehung beginnt... Coiren: Ist das Spielen Beziehungen hinderlich? Hildegard: Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Außer beide Partner spielen. Spielen mit dem abendlichen Raiden ist wie ein Job, der sehr lange Arbeitszeiten hat. Wenn man arbeitet und raidet, ist man realistisch mehr als 60 Stunden pro Woche nicht für den Partner erreichbar. Anders ist es bei Wochenendbeziehungen. Das kann durchaus funktionieren. Oder eben einem Partner, der selbst ähnlich intensive Dinge tut. Ich denke, ein Arzt/Ärztin im Krankenhaus und ein Raider/Raiderin würden gut passen, als Beispiel. Coiren: Die Ärztin würde sich bedanken. Sie schuftet, du spielst. Hildegard: Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht arbeite, nur aktuell brauche ich einfach nicht so viel Geld und genieße das Leben etwas. Aber das kann sich sehr plötzlich ändern. Ich überlege immer wieder nach Israel zu gehen, aber das ist organisatorisch leider sehr schwierig. Coiren: Zurück zum Spiel und Hildegard Sprigglespruxx. Wenn du einen Wunsch hättest, was würde ins Spiel implementiert werden? Hildegard: Die dauerhafte Rückeroberung Gnomeregans. Und Flugmaschinen in Tausendwinter. Coiren: Was willst du mit Hildegard noch erreichen? Hildegard: Gladiatorin werden, das Rollenspiel kreativer und auch ernster machen sowie mit den Schatzsuchern Gegner mit der Schwierigkeit des ungenerften M'urus zu knacken. Und mir einen Chopper bauen. Coiren: "Das Rollenspiel kreativer und ernster machen", der durchschnittliche Spieler wird jetzt die Augen verdrehen. Hildegard: Die meisten Geschichten im RP wiederholen sich ja. Nach siebzehn Gefängnisausbrüchen ist so was einfach nicht mehr spannend. Ich denke, wenn Rollenspiel als nicht interessant wahrgenommen wird, dann ist das so, weil die Geschichten eben nicht mit den Geschichten aus Film, Fernsehen und Comics konkurrieren können. Das WoW-RP braucht kreative Leute und vielleicht auch so etwas wie Kritik. Ich denke Rollenspiel wird sich gerade in Deutschland in Richtung der Kultur bewegen. Coiren: Du meinst geachtete Kultur? Hildegard: Ganz genau. Kino und Fotographie haben sehr lange gebraucht, um als Kunst anerkannt zu werden. Die Frage ist, wie lange es dauert bis wir Theaterregisseure in Dalaran sehen. Coiren: Meinst du, es gibt einen Markt oder eine echte künstlerische Perspektive? Hildegard: Die aktuelle WoW-Geschichte ist noch zu sehr wie ein RTL 2-Zeichentrick aufgezogen. Ich denke, wenn MMOs aus der Fantasy-Schmuddelecke kommen, eröffnet sich das. Die Mechaniken des Spiels sind noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu, aber das Spiel mit einem begrenzten Medium ist ja ein zentrales Motiv der Kunst. Aktuell wird erst die Spielmechanik entwickelt und dann die Story darauf gesetzt. Marketingabteilung sagt: Wir brauchen neue Rassen fürs Addon und Metzen bastelt die Story. Wirkliches Design entwickelt Mechaniken aus dem Inhalt. Sobald ein MMO diesen Stand erreicht, werden wir Besprechungen im Feuilleton lesen. Das Klischee besagt allerdings, dass so was eher aus Europa als aus den USA kommen wird, da diese Sehnsucht nach Hochkultur hier, glaube ich, verbreiteter ist. Coiren: Welchen Zeitrahmen hältst du dabei für realistisch? Hildegard: Ganz schwer zu sagen. Wenn heute jemand eine gute Idee hat, kann die Besprechung nächste Woche zu lesen sein. So eine Annäherung funktioniert meist über eine Identifikationsfigur für die Kritiker. Harald Schmidt ist ein gutes Beispiel: Die FAZ schreibt seitenlang über seine Olympiareportagen mit Waldemar Hartmann, einfach weil es Schmidt ist. Was die MMOs brauchen, ist eine vergleichbare Figur, die aus anderen Quellen (wie beispielsweise dem Theater) einen exzellenten Ruf mitbringt und ihn überträgt. Eine Alternative wären sehr gute Machinimas, die eben nicht wie "Tales of the Past" ein Herr der Ringe-Verschnitt sind, sondern wirklich etwas Eigenes entwickeln. Coiren: Harren wir der Dinge, die da kommen mögen. Ich bedanke mich für das Interview, Spieler von Hildegard. Hildegard: Darf ich keine Topliste machen ? Coiren: Du darfst! Hildegard: Und ich muss jetzt entscheiden über was ? Coiren: So ist es. Hildegard: Hmmm..... Na gut, meine fünf liebsten Inspirationsquellen für Rollenspiel: 5. "Buffy the Vampireslayer" 4. "Wir alle spielen Theater: Die Selbstdarstellung im Alltag" (von Erving Goffmann) 3. "Twin Peaks" (Serie von David Lynch) 2. Diverse Vorlesungen und Bücher zur Wissenschaftsgeschichte 1. Hmm, da hab ich was vergessen und muss jetzt "Die Simpsons" und Niklas Luhmanns Systemtheorie und David Pynchon in einem Punkt bringen. Coiren: Sehr elegant. Danke. Hildegard: Ich danke. Kategorie:Forschungen